


The FaceTime

by Kandi_and_sharks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BottomGeorge, DNF, Gay Male Character, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandi_and_sharks/pseuds/Kandi_and_sharks
Summary: drossy from Lack of sleep and heavily zoned out the Minecraft playing gay accidentally agrees to something he might regret or he might be glad he made the decision.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Dream POV: 

My room smells like pine cone scented candles and sweat, the room was warm from the heating but if you went to the window you could feel the faint cold that was a Florida winter. My computer is running the soft noise it makes buzzing in the air, my hands are above my keyboard and mouse as I zone out looking at the other man. I look at him, a bold brunette strolling across the screen, his deep eyes looking off into the distance. I moved my mouse on the screen in a brief trance of admiration before realizing I had gotten a dono from a familiar username.  
Sapnap donated 5$ - ‘Hey dude, did you zone out?’ As I read I shake my head and begin to speak “Hey bud! Yeah I zoned out, i’m just a bit tired you know?”. I had made up that excuse, in reality I wasn't tired at all but what was I gonna say? Sorry I was looking at George's face? NO I couldn’t say that then people would think I actually like George and I wasn’t just messing around. Which I was, sometimes I zoned out looking at him but that didn’t mean I liked him you could admire someone platonically. Just because we played around on the stream and sometimes my face went a little red, that didn’t mean I liked him. Sapnap typed in the chat a smiley face and a few words ‘Okay clay gn :)’.  
I giggled at his words as the fans went crazy over him calling me clay. “Guys he’s our best friend of course he’s gonna call dream clay sometimes.” George pipes in as the chat goes wild with assumptions. I mumble a “Yeah.” in agreement as i move to attack george in minecraft again. Someone donates 15$ under the username Loveloveangel - ‘Oooo does that mean you and sapdaddy are dating?’ as I read the dono I see george bite his lip. For a moment i wonder why but then, as laughter escapes my pursed lips his face is restored to its former happiness. “Of course not angel, I have taste that's why i’m dating myself because no one else is worthy.’’ I say chuckling to myself. George’s up turned lips erupt in a small fit of laughter as I say this.  
For a moment I allowed myself to appreciate his face; his soft, almost kissably so lips which turned upright in an adorable smile, his brown silky hair short and ruffled, his eyes a deep dark brown that almost appeared black, and his cute jawline. George’s character moves along the screen and hits the second blocky character. I quickly snapped out of my trance for a second time and hit him back several times jumping for crits with my netherite axe. He lets out a gasp of fake anger and hits back chasing me around as we hit each other. “DREAM DON’T HIT ME HALF A HEART-” he says, being cut off by the respawn screen popping up on his computer.  
He lets out a frustrated grunt respawning back at his base as I giggle at how easy he was to kill. “George you really need to get better at pvp if you want to attack me babe.” I say adding the nickname as a joke. When I look back at my third monitor to see his face cam I swear I see his face tint pink but I ignore it. He responds in presumably false shock as I move my blocky avatar to meet him at his base. “Babe? Wow dream I didn’t know you felt like that babe.’’ He says giggling at his own joke. I choke a little bit, my face heating up before letting my laughter slip out and continuing with the bit. “Ooo but of course George you’re SOOO hot.” I say in a mocking lovey-dovey voice that is easy to see through as non-genuine.  
I watch as the chat goes wild and then look back over to the monitor with George's stream up and see his face. His face is twisted into a careless smile like it always is when we joke around, but his face is rash like he's about to do or say something he’ll regret later with a slight tint of red to his cheeks. My eyes widen and I feel my cheeks heat up although I don’t know why. ‘George looks hot-’ I think but I slap a hand over my mouth when I realize what I just thought.  
George begins to speak but my fuzzy brain only catches a little of what he’s saying. “We should….later…… dream” is all that I hear as he speaks, I rub my eyes and my mind races as I look at his expectant expression. “Of course babe but I think i’m gonna end my stream real quick okay?” George’s eyes widened as I say that his face practically flushed. I wonder if it was a mistake randomly agreeing to something I didn't hear. If the chat was going wild before, it was going absolutely crazy now and I yawned now realizing that I might actually be tired from the four hour stream.  
I quickly ended the stream saying the final goodbyes and raiding George. I went on twitter but saw a strange hashtag had begin to trend, I clicked the hashtag #dnffactimedate and saw a clip of George saying “We should go on a facetime date later, what do you think dream?” and me responding drossily with the reply I had said about ten minutes ago out of confusion. I felt my face heat up and I looked in the reflection of my dark phone screen after I had turned it off. The black powerless screen reflected the image of a soft tired man with a flushed face covered in sweat from gaming in the warm room for four hours.I shake my head and realize that it was just a bit, everyone would forget about it by the morning.  
I hop out of my chair the sweat making my clothes stick to the chair for a moment. I cringe at the noise it makes and walk towards my closet my almost silent footsteps interrupting the otherwise silent house. I peel off my hoodie and shirt before picking up my favorite night shirt; it was just a piece of george’s merch but for some reason it made me feel safe. My green hoodie and pale yellow shirt now cascaded over the side of my laundry basket. I shifted and pulled the shirt over my head pushing it down over my torso.  
I unbuckled my paints and quickly changed out of the plain light blue jeans and boxers I had on changing into some light green fluffy pajama pants. I know usually adults wear sweatpants or boxers to sleep but that’s boring and these are comfy and have a nice texture. Maybe that is the nero-divergent part of me talking but fluffy pants will always be nice. After throwing my pants and boxers into the basket, I pulled off my shoes and sock leaving the shoes abandoned beside said basket. The socks were thrown into a smaller basket full of socks so that my adhd brain didn’t lose them.  
I smiled into the mirror, sure I was messy but I looked nice in my pjs. I’m a fairly handsome guy by society standards; straight teeth, tanish skin, light brown hair, green eyes, and a nice body. There were a few things that bugged me but who didn’t have anxieties it's completely normal. I didn’t find myself ugly, that's not why I haven't had a face reveal. I simply wish to have a life outside of youtube and it would be harder to keep my personal life personal if everyone knew what I looked like.  
I plug in the charger that was laying wildly strung out over my bedside table into the electric socket in the wall beside my bed. I hop onto the bed and pull the covers over my body. I pull the charger cord over and plug it into my phone. I turn the device on and hop on twitch to see what George is talking about on his stream as it had been about thirty minutes since I had left the boy. The stream popped up on my phone and upon seeing the brown eyed boy my smile immediately brightened.  
George was in the middle of a sentence so I heard only half of what he was saying but that's all he needed to hear to know that he was getting ready to end the stream already. “-uys all have a good day, let's raid Bbh cause I think he just started streaming.” is what he said my smile drops and I type in the chat quickly. ‘guess i missed the rest of your stream’ . He smiles at my comment and replies “don’t worry dream you get to facetime me later anyway.” continuing the joke from earlier.  
I smiled and typed a simple ‘see you then’ before George ended the stream. I’m used to the constant pinging of notifications but there were hundreds of notifications every second. I open twitter and look to see what I’m being tagged in so much to see that it is yet again the hashtag #dnffacetimedate. I giggled at our fans and tweeted under the hashtag - ‘Dang you guys are as excited as george is <3 #dnffacetimedate’ before scrolling to another app to see if sapnap was up. I tapped on his contact the number 256-616-7011 popping up as I opened our messages to type. When I finished typing ‘Nick you up?’ I pressed send and waited a few minutes before getting a response. ‘I'm up now :B I have so many notifications.’


	2. Me and my realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap shows up to be best friends with our worrying gay.

I tapped on his contact the number 256-616-7011 popping up as I opened our messages to type. When I finished typing ‘Nick you up?’ I pressed send and waited a few minutes before getting a response. ‘I'm up now :B I have so many notifications.’ reading his message aloud I smile, it's always fun to talk to his friends. I took a moment to reread his message because sometimes I misunderstood messages and I didn’t want to do that. My fingers hover over the phone's keyboard for a second before typing out a response to my best friend ‘Yeah sorry bout that bub im trending again :rolling eyes emoji:’.  
I swear I can imagine Sapnap’s crisp chuckle that ends up descending into a warm laugh as I see the typing symbol appear on my screen. After what felt like a single second of typing Sapnap replies with ‘I can see that bro, so your gonna show him your face then?’ when I read it my face immediately warms, like the color of a freshly picked rose still wet with dewdrops. My heart beats like a million drums and my mind raced, surely this was an overreaction, it was just showing my close friend my face.  
I took a deep breath and typed a short response back to sapap ‘yeah ig might tease him tho’ trying to play it cool like I wasn’t a nervous wreck thinking of george seeing me. George was so naturally pretty, I mean I would even call him gorgeous. His lanky masculine frame contradicting his in reality small cute body type all of george was attractive. I mean it's not like I ever really thought about him like that, because if I did that it would be weird.  
I looked back towards my phone having looked towards the sheets while panicking slightly. I realized that sapnap had responded and quickly read his message ‘Thats cool, btw did i ever tell you Im bi? It's no big deal i think i just forgot to tell you.’ I think for a second. This doesn’t really change anything, he's still nick thee person i've played minecraft with for years. What's the difference now that I know he fails at flirting with more than one gender. I type a supportive ‘pog’ before sending another message with a little ‘<3’.  
Sapnap types for a minute before he sends a message saying ‘bruh can you call?’ and for a moment I think before deciding I should. I type out a rather long way to say yes before deleting it and typing ‘mhm’ instead. I received a call from sapnap who I assume got my message “YOOO” He says in a happy tone of voice. I return a happy greeting with lips upturned into a smile “HI BRO.” and he chuckles. “So um thanks for being so cool about me being bi and all.’ Sapnap says his voice is nervous but happy all in all. I think for a moment and respond with “I mean yeah bub nothing really changed besides the fact that now I know you lack game with multiple genders.” and with that we both laugh continuing to spout our charismatic banter.  
About thirty minutes later the conversation of sexuality somehow came back up and in a confused manner I asked Sapnap “how do you know what gender you like?”. He paused for a minute and then spoke his words clouded with nostalgia “I mean normally crushes, like do you find yourself often thinking about someone or looking at them?”. I thought for a while stuck on what he meant. I don’t do those things really the closest thing I'd ever done like was staring at my friends and the popular boys in school when he was younger but that was normal, that was friendly admiration. “Huh I don’t think I’ve had a crush before.” I say genuinely confused on how I had lived my whole life without a crush.  
Sapnap giggles and I furrow my brow, “what? Dude you have a crush right now.” He says in the midst of laughter. I pause what he meant by that, did I act any different around my female friends? I don’t think I like any of them? “I don’t think I do, what do you mean?” I say confusion in my voice thick like fog in a swamp. Sapnap sighs and I hear a soft stifled laugh as he begins to speak “Clay I’m not going to tell you who you like or what gender you like, but maybe start considering the way you act to guys the way you consider the way you act to women.” When he stops talking for a moment I think before realizing he meant I had a crush on a dude.  
My head starts spinning, I mean it was one thing to have gay friends but my parents would never except it if I was gay. I struggle to keep my breath steady as I think for a little too long on this. My parents aren’t homophobic but they would never really want a gay son, and what about my sister would she still want to hang out with me if I was gay? I choke as I try to make a statement and I hear Sapnap sigh yet again this time a bit worried. “I- I couldn’t like guys man, I just um couldn’t.” I said try to stop stimming with my hand.  
The sheets under me cold against the bare skin of where my shirt had gotten pulled up from rolling around in bed. We are quiet in the call for a bit as if Nick thinks I'll shatter or scream at him if he says something. I hear Nick take a deep breath as if he's thinking of what to say before saying “Okay bub well i'm gonna go to bed i think…”. I give him a measly goodbye before he hangs up the call.Anger bubbles in my stomach, did he think just because I supported him I liked him? I pop my knuckles in frustration, but deep somewhere hidden in a far place in his brain he thought Sapnap might be right.  
If you’d have seen me there, you’d have thought I was frozen. Face full of shock, a tint of anger and confusion, and a twinge of guilt. Body sprawled out in pajamas all over the bed and under the dark green covers. I stayed there laying over the lime sheets, shock slowly turning into a more thoughtful expression. I shake my head, why would I think that I mean he clearly likes karl and alex. Sapnap always blushes when they make fake flirts or suggestive jokes, at first I had thought he was embarrassed but knowing he’s bisexual they were probably blushes. So who would he think I like?  
That doesn’t matter, it's not like I like guys. I mean I guess I kind of stared at the guys when I was younger but I'm sure that was explainable as just a simple misleading friendly admiration. Well I mean there was my first kiss, and my time losing my virginity but I didn’t really feel anything? Like don't get me wrong those girls were really pretty it's just more platonic? For what felt like a few moments and was more like over half an hour my brain spiraled, twisting sapnap’s words and mixing my feelings.  
I mean I did get a weird feeling in my chest when men complimented me, why am I getting so worked up about this? When I was horny as a teen I did tend to look at the guys in porn. I mean that didn’t really mean I liked guys, tons of girls watch lesbian porn apparently so me looking at guys wasn’t weird right? Being gay is no big deal. Huh, maybe I did like guys? At least maybe when I was younger, when they hugged me my face felt like I was melting and when I saw them smile my heart started beating like an earthquake. So maybe I did like guys, somewhere deep inside me. But that place deep inside my brain buried under memories of suppression, a little twinge of realization soon turns into me taking the rest of the hour to take about seven am i gay tests and buy a rainbow flag after spiraling more.


End file.
